


Bitter Maria

by KatNovella



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella





	1. The Escape

"HA HA HA!" I cackled as I ran down the streets and alleyways of London, away from the red-headed reaper. "Wait!" he yelled as he tripped over a small rock in the road. I snickered and quickly jumped into my parked carriage. I've been running away from that damn reaper for months and still has yet to catch me. The carriage took off down the road and the disappointed reaper grew smaller and smaller until he was completely out of sight. The carriage suddenly came to an abrupt halt and I peered out the window. My eyes were met with sight of my brother's estate, a smile forming upon my lips. "Long time no see." I thought. I hopped out of the carriage with the assistance of my maid, Theresa. She's been serving the Trancy family for over 50 years now. Bless her soul.

I eagerly knocked on the door and with that we were instantly greeted with the ever so handsome, Claude. "Good afternoon, Miss Trancy. His highness has been expecting you," he bowed. "Oh Claude, as formal as ever. He's in his study I presume?" Claude nods gently in response. With that I made my way upstairs to Alois' study, with Theresa following close behind. I swing the door open without hesitation and Alois jumps slightly in surprise. He swears under his breath and glares at me for a few moments causing a chuckle to emerge from my throat. His facial expression changes from one of pure hatred to a gleeful smile as he greets me, "Happy birthday Maria!" He quickly runs up to me and takes my hands in his. "I have so much planned for you and your party. Tonight we shall have a ball!" He announces. I smile sweetly back at him. It had actually slipped my mind that today was the anniversary of the day of my birth. Today marks the day of my 24th birthday. No thanks to that damn reaper. "That sounds wonderful, Alois. I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you've done a wonderful job in arranging it." Claude enters the room with a tray full of sweets, along with two tea cups for Alois and I. "Pardon me, madam while I go fetch your luggage." Theresa excuse herself. "No need. I've already prepared Miss Trancy's room for her stay here," Claude interrupted while he handed me my tea cup. I smiled as I smelt the aroma of my favorite tea, Baroness Grey Tea. "Don't mind if I do." I think.

Alois took a sip of his tea and gently set it back down. "I must say I wasn't expecting your arrival until later this evening," he states. "We were already in town taking care of a few errands so," I grab a cookie off the tray and take a bite out of it. Instantly I could taste the chocolate with a hint of mint on my tongue. It melted on contact and tasted delicious. Claude made these? I'll be damned. "Did you make these, Claude?" I asked as I reached for another. "Yes, madam. I presume they're to you're liking?" I nodded, "Of course." I saw him smirk slightly in response. Interesting.


	2. You're Invited

"You are formally invited to Maria Trancy's birthday ball this evening. We'd appreciate having your presence and hope to see you there." Ciel read the invitation in his hand. "A ball, huh? I wasn't aware Lord Trancy had a sister," said Sebastian. "As far as I'm aware she's in charge of a children's clothing outlet downtown. Who knows, maybe we could arrange a business affair," says Ciel.  
  
While Alois tended to further party arrangements I decided to go and take walk around the manor. I haven't been here in quite a while so I mind as take a look around while I'm here. As I walk around the manor I hear the sound of a piano being played in the ballroom. I open the doors and I see Claude sitting across the room playing away at the piano. That's when I begin to sing, what better way to make entrance. "[Ave Maria](//www.youtube.com/embed/2bosouX_d8Y)~ Gratia plena~ Maria, gratia plena~ Maria, gratia plena~"

We finish the song and he gradually looks up at me. "You've got a lovely voice, Miss Trancy," he says. I send him a gentle smile, "Why thank you, I never really get much of a chance to sing." I'd always loved to sing when I was younger but nowadays I just can't find the time. I remember singing Alois to sleep when we were kids. Where did the days go? "That's a pity. You've got a voice angel's would envy," Claude gets up from his stool and steps closer to me. I can feel my cheeks getting warmer, and warmer as he gets closer. With my cheeks now a bright shade of pink, I clear my throat in a effort to get back my composure. "I-" A suddenly sound of someone clapping abruptly interrupts me. "Bravo! Bravo!" Alois claps as he makes his way over to us. I see Claude cringe in distaste out of the corner of my eye. "I heard you from down the hall! I haven't heard you sing in years! I have an idea! You can sing at the party tonight!" he yells excitedly. I think he's more excited about this party than I am.


	3. Happy Birthday

"Remember Sebastian, we're merely here for business. If we notice anything suspicious we'll leave," said Ciel. "Yes, young master," answered Sebastian. "Hello!" I shouted as I snuck up behind the Earl Phantomhive. He jumped in surprise and I heard him mutter something under his breath. "That's a Trancy alright," he muttered. "Hm?" I turned my head in response but I sure as hell knew what he said. "Nothing. You're in charge of business pertaining to youth here in London, correct?" Ciel cleared his throat. "Why yes, Tompkin's Childrenswear & Tailoring. It's not too far from here," I frowned slightly as I relayed the name to my business,  _our_  business. "Right, I have a proposition for you. Would you be interested in featuring Funtom Company's products at your business?" he asks. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you not only the birthday girl herself, but my talented elder sister, Miss Maria Trancy!" Alois announces. "Pardon me," I excuse myself and make my way towards the orchestra and I [begin](//www.youtube.com/embed/NjRfzpHaSUw).

I finish and take a bow and everyone continues to dance as the next melody plays. Out of the corner of my eye I think I see Claude step out onto the balcony. What's he up to? I decide to make my way through the crowd to reach him. I finally get to the balcony and see him standing there, all alone. I clear my throat in attempt at getting his attention and move closer to him. "Wonderful evening, isn't it?" he asks blankly as he stares into the night sky. "Indeed, it is," I nod and look down at my feet. He notices this and turns to face me. "Penny for your thoughts, Maria?" My head shoots up spontaneously as I hear him say my first name. Oh, how I'd love to hear him say it again...

  
"Oh, well I was just thinking about the past and...my husband," I muttered. Claude continued to look down at me which I assumed to be his way of telling me to go on. "He was a wonderful man, Gregory Tompkin, god bless his soul. He died tragically, although law enforcement claimed he committed suicide, I refused to believe it. He would've never left me, especially with the huge responsibility of taking care of his business," I sigh. "I never told anyone about it but...after he died I had a miscarriage. We all have horrible experiences but it only makes us stronger. Just look at Alois," I smile as I gaze back into the ballroom. I'm caught off guard as I feel strong arms around me. Is he...hugging me? "My sincerest apologies for all the pain you've gone through, Maria," I smile gently as we embrace one another. "Well isn't that just touching," a voice interrupts us.


	4. Surprise Visitor

"Well isn't that just touching, a rendevouz between a demon and a mortal. Too bad it's your time for your untimely end," says a voice. I smirk at the sound of this. "You're here? I don't remember you being on the invite list," I spat. Claude looked down at me and back at the reaper. The redhead lunged at me and Claude instantly threw knives at him, pinning him to the wall. "Oh, come on! I've been trying to reap you for months!" he complained.  "What a pest," I sigh. Suddenly rain begins to pour, causing the poor reaper to fall to the ground with the silverware following soon after. He let's out a groan in pain and I stare down at him and chuckle, then avert my gaze back to Claude. "I'll be done running from death soon. I've already gone bankrupt. The damn bank's taken my home and my husband's business away. I just have to make sure Alois is in good hands," Claude frowns as I make my way back into the ballroom. I get many odd glances and I walk to my guest room in my drenched gown. Theresa sees me and follows me into my room. "What's wrong? What happened, madam?" she asks me. "I'm relieving you," I say to her with my back turned. "Pardon me?" I turn, "You heard me,"  
"You don't actually mean that...do you?" Theresa asks hesitantly. "I'm letting you go. You no longer need to serve me. You may leave tomorrow morning," I tell her. She looks at me in complete awe and bows, "Thank you so much, madam! It's been a pleasure serving you throughout the years," she smiled gratefully and left the room.  
I took off my soaked gown and put on a light nightgown. "Some birthday," I yawned. I got into bed and not before long drifted into a deep sleep.  
I woke up that morning after the eventful evening and stretched. I opened my eyes to see Hannah standing at my bedside. "Good morning, Hannah," I spoke. "Good morning," she said as she opened the curtains. The light beamed into the room, making the shadows scurry away.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed in one of my favorite gowns. I exited my room and made my way down to the dining hall for breakfast. As I entered the room I noticed Hannah on the floor, clutching her eye in agony. I bent down to her and forced her to remove her hand. I immediately felt enraged as I looked up to see Alois grinning madly. I stood up and without hesitation I smacked my brother across the face. He was shocked and rested his hand on his now bright red cheek. Alois balled his hand into a fist and I caught his arm before he could strike. "Jim, I'm disappointed in you, and so would Luka," His eyes widened at the sound of our deceased brother's name. "You've been reduced to terrorizing a bunch of demons, is this really who you are? Cause I'm sick of it and you really need to get your shit together if you dare think you can get away with trying to hit me. Do I make myself clear?" I growl. I yanks his arm from my grasp and glares at me and rushes out of the room. I let out a heavy sigh as all the demons in the room stare at me with their eyes wide. "What? Someone had to do it. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that in the least. Anyhow, he'll be fine. He's been through worse. He knows I love him," I look back down at Hannah and help her up. "Come on, let's get your eye bandaged, dear,"


End file.
